


Trunki Thedas

by Sir_Jacques



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Jacques/pseuds/Sir_Jacques
Summary: Oto moja piwniczka miniatur i drabblów na każdą okazję, a nawet bez okazji!Bo smutki się zapija, a radości opija!Nie zwracaj uwagi na śpiącego w kącie Oghrena.





	1. Wywar z elfiego korzenia i wrzecionowca

# Wywar z elfiego korzenia i wrzecionowca

Leciał, a silne skrzydła niosły go w dal. Refleksy słońca tańczyły na twardych, połyskliwych łuskach, kły ociekały jadem, a w piersi czuł nieokiełznaną potęgę ognia. Pod nim przesuwały się krajobrazy malejącego Fereldenu, potem Okaleczonego Wybrzeża i wreszcie Kirkwall. Kierował się w stronę Rozdartego Grzbietu, by majestatycznie na nim wylądować i spoglądać na rozpościerającą się przed nim panoramę. Wszystko było tak maleńkie, tak dalekie i niedosięgnione... Oprócz Andersa. Uzdrowiciel kroczył jako gigant przez góry, za nic mając lasy, miasta i oceany.  
— Hawke! Na Andrastę, masz gorączkę! Dlaczego kucasz na łóżku z kołdrą na plecach? Nie! Nawet nie próbuj podpalać tych kotar!


	2. Marchijskie Campari

Koło Katowni przechodził tyle razy, że zupełnie wręcz zapomniał, jakie to miejsce miało teraz zastosowanie. A może nie zapomniał, a po prostu nie myślał o tym, czując się zupełnie bezpieczny z swoją pozycją Bohatera Kirkwall. Nietykalny przechadzał się na terenach Katowni, jakby na złość obserwującym go templariuszom, którzy nie mogli przecież przeoczyć, jak z pomocą czarów pokonał Arishoka, jak i nie mogli teraz nic z tym zrobić. Garrett nie czuł dziś jednak z tego powodu aroganckiej dumy ani nie miał nawet ochoty patrzeć na templariuszy, a zwłaszcza na jednego z nich. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić, by to ktokolwiek inny przekazał wiadomość Carverowi, bo nie byłby w stanie spojrzeć sobie więcej w oczy.

Młodszego brata zastał wychodzącego z jadalni rycerzy. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego, rozmawiał ze swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi i śmiał się do nich, zapamiętale o czymś żartując. Garrett nie pamiętał go takiego od Lothering, a wspomnienie to zabolało go jeszcze bardziej w obliczu wydarzeń z tego tygodnia. Zauważył jednak, że dobry nastrój Carvera prysł jak bańka mydlana, gdy tylko dostrzegł, że kto niego czeka. Brat szybko pożegnał się z towarzyszami i podszedł bliżej.

– Co tutaj robisz?! Oszalałeś?! – syknął wściekle, ciągnąc Garretta do jednego z pustych pokoi. – Tak, wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś Bohaterem, nie musisz jeszcze wlec swojej dupy tutaj i objawiać nam się w pełnej swojej dupkowatej krasie!

– Carver, musimy porozmawiać... – zaczął starszy Hawke, templariusz szybko mu jednak przerwał.

– Przyszedłeś mnie nawracać? Rychło w czas. Przykro mi oznajmić, ale złożyłem już śluby i nie ma z tej drogi odwrotu! W końcu coś znaczę i mogę być sobą! Nie będę znów twoim cieniem, Garrett! – wywarczał.

– Och, zawsze musi chodzić o ciebie? – Nie mógł się powstrzymać od złośliwego komentarza, nawet jeśli wiedział, że zaraz tego pożałuje. – Chodzi o matkę.

– Ona cię przysłała, ta...

– Ona nie żyje, Carverze!

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała nagła, niczym niezmącona cisza. Wojownik zbladł cały i zatoczył się kilka kroków w tył niczym rażony młotem i oparł się o jakiś stolik, by utrzymać równowagę. Poruszał ustami, jak gdyby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale z gardła nie wydobył się najmniejszy nawet dźwięk. Garrett również nie potrafił zdobyć się na przerwanie tej duszącej ich obu ciszy. Wolałby walczyć teraz z wściekłym smokiem. Albo nawet arcydemonem! Z arcydemonem miał szanse.

W końcu jednak, po chwili, która zdawała się trwać wieczność, odezwał się, słabo i z nadzieją, Carver.

– Jeśli to jeden z twoich głupich żartów...

Starszy Hawke zerknął na niego. Carver nie był głupi – musiał wiedzieć, że pełna bólu i rozpaczy mina Garretta nie mogła być jedną z masek, które tak lubił zakładać.

– Naprawdę, chciałbym. Oddałbym wszystko, żeby był to tylko głupi żart!

Po szoku pojawiła się złość, wściekłość, furia najgorszego sortu, ta, która wypełnia umysł i nie pozostawiała miejsca na nic innego. Carver zerwał się z swojego miejsca i zamachnął okutymi w zbroję rękami na Garretta.

– Miałeś jej bronić! Ufała ci! Pokonałeś jebanego Arishoka, a nie mogłeś uratować j e j?! Najpierw Bethany, teraz matka! Jak mogłeś? Powinieneś nas chronić...! – Carver upadł na kolana rozdarty między ogarniającą go bezsilnością i beznadzieją a furią i rozpaczą. ­– Jesteś moim starszym bratem... Jeśli nie ty mogłeś ją uratować, to kto?

Mag nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Pytanie, które sam sobie zadawał, odkąd Avelina i Varrik siłą musieli odciągnąć go od zimnego ciała Leandry, ponieważ sam pewnie nigdy nie byłby w stanie się na to zdobyć. W tamtej chwili nienawidził Stwórcy, demonów i wszystkich magów, a w szczególności siebie. Ukląkł obok młodszego brata i drżącym głosem opowiedział mu o liliach i Quentinie.

– Powinienem był zauważyć wcześniej... Powiązać fakty, zrobić coś... – zaczął się jąkać, powstrzymując rosnącą w gardle gulę.

– Powinieneś był – przyznał zimno Carver.

I znów stali się zakładnikami ciszy.

*

Garrett drżał cały i zgarbiony, klęczący, skurczony w sobie w niczym nie przypominał teraz dumnego i aroganckiego maga, który obronił Kirkwall; był po prostu zdruzgotanym człowiekiem, którego rzeczywistość przerosła. I wojownik po raz pierwszy, na chwilę, przestał mu czegokolwiek zazdrościć. Jednocześnie przypomniały mu się słowa Varrika z początku ich znajomości, gdy krasnolud próbował go przekonać, że rola młodszego brata wcale nie jest tą gorszą „Kiedy coś się spieprzy, a zawsze się coś spieprzy, wszyscy zaczynają to wytykać temu, kto jest w tym centrum". I właśnie to robił teraz Carver... i poczuł z tego powodu wstyd.

– Ale wiesz, Garrett, teraz jesteś jedyną rodziną, jaka mi pozostała. I nie wiem, czy i z tego powodu nie powinien zacząć rozpaczać. – Carver uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Dupek – odpowiedział pewniejszym tonem Garrett, odwzajemniając słabo uśmiech.

– Uczyłem się od najlepszych – zakpił.

– Że niby ode mnie? Ja zawsze byłem przykładem dobrego wychowania! – fuknął w odpowiedzi starszy brat.

– I skromności. Przypomnę ci tylko, jak po dżentelmeńsku i z taktem wyzwałeś chłopaka Bethany od bryłkojebców i ogrzych odchodów.

– Zdradzał ją z mleczarką! Mleczarką, rozumiesz? Musiałem zainterweniować.

– I przy okazji podpalić mu tyłek. Ludzie myśleli, że oto kometa z nieba spadła.

– Pamiętam też, jak we trójkę ukradliśmy skrzynkę piwa. Na święty zad Andrasty, kto by przypuszczał, że przepijesz nas wszystkich?

*

Przez chwilę śmiali się do wspomnień, tęskniąc do minionych lat, kiedy wszystko było prostsze i łatwiejsze, a ich jedynym zmartwieniem było wywinięcie się od karzącej ręki sprawiedliwości rodziców. Potem w końcu podjęli trudną decyzję o podniesieniu się z ziemi i powrocie to bolesnej teraźniejszości.

– Pogrzeb odbędzie się za trzy dni – oznajmił Garrett, zbierając się do wyjścia.

Ze świadomością, że wbrew wszystkiemu cała ta śmierć, która dotknęła ich rodzinę, jednak ich nie zniszczyła.


	3. Amarena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brianna jest postacią Zir (której zadedykowany jest ten crack) i częścią jednego z najlepszych headcanonów, jakie istnieje!

Wesele Donnika i Aveliny było piękne. Przynajmniej dla tych, którzy je zapamiętali, a do grona tego nie można było zaliczyć najstarszych spośród rodziny Hawke, Brianny i Garretta. Rodzeństwo wykazało się typową dla siebie dojrzałością, objawiającą się pojedynkiem na miny, próbą okradzenia Donnika z Avelinowej podwiązki i wreszcie brawurowym skokiem przez okno wraz z weselnym alkoholem ku uciesze dopingującej gawiedzi. A najgłośniej krzyczała Izabela.

Na tym oczywiście nie poprzestali! Byłoby to chyba wbrew ich naturze. Naraz słychać było podniesione głosy na ulicach Górnego Miasta.

 — Strzeż się, bestio piekielna! Wrócisz na...! 

— Jestę smokę! A masz tu ogniem! 

 — Garrett, kurwiu, spaliłeś mi brwi! Jak ja się teraz na popij... bankiecie u Elegant pojawię?! 

 — Wyglądasz na zaskoczoną tym faktem, siostrzy... — nie dokończył, po alejce rozniósł się odgłos najpierw uderzenia, a potem ciała upadającego na bruk.

— Świetnie, teraz jeszcze muszę cię nieść do domu... — westchnęła zrezygnowana Brianna, zarzucając sobie maga na ramię i odchodząc w stronę wschodzącego słońca z nadzieją, że idzie w stronę posiadłości.  


	4. Wrzodziak 7:48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ktoś był rozczarowany finałem romansu z Solasem?

— Znajdziemy tego elfiego kutasa i go zgwałcę! — krzyknęła Lavellan, uderzając pięścią w stół.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła grobowa cisza, której nikt nie odważył się przerwać. Kasandra wodziła wzrokiem od przywódczyni po wszystkich pozostałych, jakby którekolwiek mogło wyjaśnić, co właściwie przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Nikt jednak, włącznie z samą zainteresowaną, się nie odezwał. Elfica patrzyła na wszystkich z czającym się w oczach wyzwaniem. 

— Lavellan... — odchrząknęła Józefina. Józia! Nieoceniona mediatorka, która nawet smoka przekonałaby, żeby przeszedł na wegetarianizm. — Nie jestem pewna, czy musimy podjąć aż tak... Drastycznie kroki... 

— Solas zabrał mi vallaslin, serce, nawet rękę! Ale dziewictwa ćwok nie zabrał! Muszę to naprawić!  


End file.
